No creas todo lo que tus ojos ven
by mutemuia
Summary: Siempre se ha dicho que la percepción de nuestros sentidos puede inducirnos a engaño…


_Just for fluff…_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Lo diré una vez más… _Skip Beat_ no es mío *sniff, sniff*

* * *

 **NO CREAS TODO LO QUE TUS OJOS VEN**

Kyoko-chan tumbada en el sofá de Love Me. Ren encima de ella, con sus brazos rodeando la pequeña figura, sus torsos juntos. Él, con una pierna entre las suyas, la otra tocando el suelo.

Kyoko-chan roja, rojísima… Colorada hasta niveles insospechados e impropios de la piel humana. Ren, con los ojos turbios y la mirada clavada en su boca.

Ah, sí, sus bocas... A solo un beso de distancia...

Esto es lo que Yashiro vio cuando abrió la puerta.

Y claro, su corazón de fangirl no pudo soportarlo.

—¡KYAAAAH! —chilló, llevándose las manos a las mejillas, cual adolescente sobrexcitada y enloquecida—. ¡REN! —siguió chillando enardecido—. ¡LO HICISTE! ¡POR FIN LO HICISTE!

Hay que decir que con el primer grito, los dos del sillón advierten finalmente la presencia de otra persona en la habitación. Se separan abruptamente, como si el cuerpo del otro quemara. O quizás es el propio el que está en llamas… Se sientan a sendos extremos del sillón, con los corazones acelerados e incapaces de mirarse.

Pero Yashiro sigue chillando…

—¡REN! ¡POR FIN LE DECLARASTE TU AMOR A KYOKO-CHAN! —y ahora agitando las manos frente al rostro, cual abanico improvisado. Tal frase provoca una reacción inmediata en los dos aludidos: alzan las cabezas a una velocidad más propia de latigazo cervical que de otra cosa. Esta vez es Ren quien agita las manos, pero con una intención totalmente distinta…

—No no no no —es lo único que dice, a la vez que salta del sillón, poniéndose en pie y tratando de impedir que su mánager siga hablando—, no no no no —pero Yashiro está en modo "full moe" y ya simplemente no escucha. Kyoko sigue sentada en el sofá, paralizada (probablemente de la vergüenza), tiesa igual que palo de escoba, las manos en el regazo y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Grandes, muy grandes, como platos…

—¡Ay! ¡Perdón, tortolitos! —a Kyoko casi le da un síncope, a Ren otro—. Perdón por interrumpir esteeee… —y estira la palabra y luego les guiña el ojo—, este _rendez-vous_ … Lo siento mucho… ¡Muchísimo! —se lleva las manos al pecho, en un gesto de exagerado y falso arrepentimiento—. ¡Pero es que llevo una eternidad esperando que este muchacho de aquí por fin tuviera el valor de decírtelo! ¡No sabes cómo es de celoso! —y sigue y sigue hablando…—. Pero Ren, ¿cómo es que no me habías dicho que ya eran novios? Tú sabes que yo siempre te he apoyado… No he hecho más que buscar excusas y pretextos para que pasen tiempo juntos…

Y aquí por fin hace una pausa, con un gesto de confianza herida en el rostro (y quizás para tomar aire…). Pausa que es inmediatamente aprovechada por Ren para hacerle notar unos pequeñitos detalles. Poca cosa, la verdad…

Primero repara en las cortinas. La barra colgando en precario, sostenida por uno solo de sus extremos, y las cortinas hechas un revoltijo de telas, a medias en el suelo, a medias colgando de dicha barra. Y después, se fija en una silla volcada. Justo ahí. A un lado del sillón.

Ah.

Dioses…

Kyoko sigue en estado comatoso, aunque parpadea de vez en cuando. Ren, con el ceño fruncido, está mirando a Yashiro con la mirada más negra que le haya visto nunca… Por un segundo, piensa que le va a hacer daño, pero luego Ren suspira y deja caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, rendido ante la evidencia de verse descubierto.

—B-Bueno, Ren... —balbucea Yashiro, tomando ventaja del silencio de Ren y Kyoko para hacer una salida (in)digna—. Y-Yo... ¡Yo me voy!

Y justo cuando ya estaba a salvo tras la puerta, y en un acto de suprema y descarada valentía, asoma la cabeza y les dice:

—Parece que tienes mucho de qué hablar con Kyoko-chan...

Y Yashiro se va por el pasillo dando brinquitos felices, con el corazón alegre y sembrando flores a su paso. Hasta que se detiene en seco...

—¿Debería ir a un oftalmólogo? —se dice con algo de preocupación. Se quita sus gafas y las examina con atención—. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? ¿Cómo es que no lo vi?

Oh, bueno, pues porque viste lo que querías ver, por supuesto.

Aunque no lo dudes, también deberías ir a un estomatólogo o como quiera que se llame el especialista médico de la boca.

Porque a bocazas, bocón y boquiflojo, no te gana nadie.


End file.
